The Gilbert Sister ON HIATUS
by CelestialWings65
Summary: Sierra Gilbert graduated from art school in France and is coming home to surprise her siblings. Little does she know the town is full of the supernatural and her sister's best friends just happen to be a witch and vampire. And one of those vampires takes an interest into Sierra. Takes place in season 3 after Klaus does the sacrifice.
1. Full Summary

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN SIERRA AND JANA AND WHOEVER ELSE I CREATE.**

Sierra Gilbert is 19 and is the eldest sister of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert by a year. She has tanned skin, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. (See profile picture) Since she was 17 she was studying at an art school in Paris, France. She came home every Christmas and summer and the last time was after their parent's funeral. After her parent's funeral, she left to go travel the world a bit more and paint what she saw. Sierra always loved art ever since she was a child. While studying she always sent home art she made to her parents and siblings of all the places she went to. Sierra was going to stay and take care of her siblings after the funeral but their Aunt Jenna wanted her to finish art school and Sierra reluctantly agreed. Now a few months have passed, she graduated art school and is now heading home to see her siblings and Aunt Jenna. She hasn't told them she would them anything as she wanted to surprise them.

**About Sierra**

Sierra loves to read, paint, and traveling.

She knows four languages, French, German, Italian, and Spanish.

While in Mystic Falls Tyler Lockwood is a hybrid, Caroline is vampire and Elena is trying to not get kidnapped by Klaus Mikaelson and the scooby gang are trying to get rid of Klaus Mikaelson. What will happen when she finds her sister is dating a vampire, her best friends is a vampire and a witch, and that their whole town is full of the supernatural?


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN SIERRA AND JANA AND WHOEVER ELSE I CREATE.**

Sierra Gilbert was currently in Rome finishing her sketch of the coliseum. She had to catch a flight back to Mystic Falls, Virginia, US tomorrow morning at eight in the morning. It was currently twelve-fifteen in the afternoon and she wanted to hang out with her best friend Jana Carter who was taking pictures of Rome's scenery. Once she was done Sierra put her sketchbook in her tote bag and texted Jana to meet her at a local cafe.

After a thirty-minute walk, Sierra had arrived had a cafe and sat down at a table. A waitress came a couple of minutes later and asked, " Ciao come stai? _(Hello, how are you?)_ "

" Ciao. Io sto bene grazie. _(Hello. I'm fine, thank you.) _" Sierra said.

" Cosa posso darti? _(What can I get you?)_ " she asked while taking out a pen and notepad.

" Prendo un te freddo e il mio che dovrebbe essere qui a breve prendera una limonata. _I'll take an iced tea and my friend who should be here soon will take a lemonade.)_ " Sierra ordered. The waitress nodded and left. Sierra then took out her phone and scrolled social media. A few minutes passed and she heard someone call her name. It was Jana. Sierra waved her over and Jana came and sat across from her.

" Hey. Sorry, I'm a bit late. " she apologized.

" It's fine. I took the liberty of ordering you a lemonade. " Sierra told her. She then added, " so how did the pictures turn out? "

" Wonderful! There are so many great views and so much history. It's a shame your leaving tomorrow. " Jana said.

" Yeah, but it'd be nice to get back and see everyone. I haven't been back since my parents funeral. " Sierra told Jana saddened by the memory of Elena calling and telling her about their parents.

**~Flashback~**

_Sierra was getting ready for her class when her phone rang. She answered after seeing it was from her sister Elena._

_" Hey, Elena! " she answered._

_" Hey, Sierra. " Elena greeted. Sierra frowned noticing her voice was laced with sorrow and sounded as though she had been crying._

_" Elena, what's wrong? " Sierra asked worriedly._

_" It's about mom and dad," she said crying._

_" What is it? Tell me? " Sierra asked her voice quivering._

_" We were in a car accident. The car swerved off the Wickery Bridge into the water. " she paused, " Mom and dad didn't make it. " Elena added sobbing._

_" I'm getting on a plane as soon as I can. Okay, I'll be there soon. " Sierra said before hanging up. Sierra backed up until she hit the wall and slid down the wall sobbing._

_" Sierra, come on. We're - " Jana cuts off when shes sees Sierra crying. " Sierra, what's wrong? What happened? " Jana asked worriedly._

_" It's my parents. They're dead. They're dead. " Sierra sobbed, tears streaming down her face. Jana froze then sat down next to her best friend and comforted her._

**~End Flashback~**

Just then the waitress gave the two women their drinks.

" Grazie. Prendo la Porchetta Abruzzese. _(Thank you. I'll take the Porchetta Abruzzese.) _" Sierra ordered.

" E prendo il Panino con mortadella. _(And I'll take the Panino con mortadella.) _" Jana ordered. The waitress wrote down their orders and left. " So how's your sketch turn out? " Jana asked.

" It turned out great. Look. " Sierra told her as she grabbed her sketchbook out of her bag and handed it to Jana. Her reaction said it all.

" Damn Sierra! This is amazing," she said amazed handing it back to Sierra and added, " I also have something for you. " She reached into her bag and pulled out a book. She handed it to Sierra. " It's a grimoire of spells we created through the years. I have a copy of my own at the hotel," she explained. Sierra is a witch. She found out when she turned fifteen. When the power went out and she accidentally lit a candle with nothing. She freaked out and told her parents everything and they told her she was a witch. At first, she didn't believe them but things kept happening so much that she couldn't ignore it. She asked her parents more about their family line of witches. Turns out her grandmother of her mother's side was a witch. The gene skipped her mother and was passed onto Sierra. Ever since then Sierra had been practicing her magic in secret as her parents had told her to not tell Jeremy and Elena. Then when Sierra got accepted into an art school overseas she learned that her best friend who was studying to be a professional photographer was also a witch and since then they created spells and practiced magic together.

" Thank you, Jana! " Sierra shouted with excitement as she stood up hugged her friend. The two friends continued to talk as they waited for their lunch.

**~Time Skip~**

It was the morning Sierra would be going home. Back to Mystic Falls. Sierra got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After her shower, she decided on wearing a white tank top, a see-through blue mid-sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and beige wedges. Sierra left her naturally dark brown wavy hair down and applied light makeup.

As Sierra's bags were already packed and she had already sent back her boxed belongings like pictures and easel and paints back home a couple of days ago, she picked up her suitcase and carryon and headed down to check out of the hotel and left to the airport with Jana.

" I'm going to miss you so much! " Jana told her as she hugged Sierra while they were waiting for Sierra's plane to be called.

" I'm going to miss you too! I'll call you and you better call me! Got it! " Sierra told her.

" I will. " Jana promised as Sierra's plane got called.

" Bye, Jana! " Sierra said as she hugged her best friend again.

" Bye, Sierra! " Jana called as Sierra walked to the gate and gave the woman her ticket and headed into the tunnel to the plane. Sierra then sat in her seat and started reading a book.

Finally, the plane had landed Sierra was in Georgia. She got a car, put her luggage in the backseat and started driving to Mystic Falls. While driving she plugged her aux cord into her phone and started singing to Invisible by Skylar Grey.

_**I take these pills to make me thin.**_

_**I dye my hair; and cut my skin. . . **_

_**I try everything to make them see me**_

_**But all they see is someone that not me.**_

_**Even when I'm walking on a wire;**_

_**Even when I set myself on fire.**_

_**Why do I always feel invisible?**_

_**Invisible.**_

_**Everyday I try to look my best;**_

_**Even though inside I'm such a mess.**_

_**Why do I always feel invisible?**_

_**Invisible.**_

_**Here inside my quiet Hell,**_

_**You cannot hear my cries for help.**_

_**I try everything to make them see me.**_

_**But everyone sees what I can't be.**_

_**Even when I'm walking on a wire;**_

_**Even when I set myself on fire.**_

_**Why do I always feel invisible?**_

_**Invisible.**_

_**Everyday I try to look my best.**_

_**Even though inside I'm such a mess.**_

_**Why do I always feel invisible? **_

_**Invisible.**_

_**Sometimes when I'm alone,**_

_**I pretend that I'm a queen.**_

_**It's almost believable. . .**_

_**Even when I'm walking on a wire;**_

_**Even when I set myself on fire.**_

_**Why do I always feel invisible?**_

_**Invisible.**_

_**Everyday I try to look my best,**_

_**Even though inside I'm such a mess.**_

_**Why do I always feel invisible?**_

_**Invisible.**_

After a few more songs Sierra finally arrived home. She parked and got out and then got her suitcase and carryon and walked up to the door and knocked. She felt as though she hadn't been home forever. She's just glad to see Elena, Jeremy, and Aunt Jenna. The door opened to a surprised Elena.

" Oh my god! Sierra! What are you doing here? " Elena shouted happily as she hugged her sister. Sierra laughed and said, " Can't a sister surprise her siblings? " she let go of Sierra and let her in. She put her luggage by the couch and asked, " Where's Jeremy and Aunt Jenna? "

" Jeremy get down here! " Elena shouted upstairs ignoring the question about Aunt Jenna. The two then heard hurried footsteps.

" What is it, Elena? " Jeremy said then turned and saw Sierra. " Sierra! You're here! " A surprised Jeremy said as he hugged Sierra.

" Hey, Sierra. I missed you so much! " He said releasing her from his hug.

" So Elena, you didn't answer my question. Where's Aunt Jenna? " Sierra asked her sister again. Elena frowned.

" Um, Sierra. Aunt Jenna died a month ago. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to stop you from going to art school. I'm sorry, I should've told you. " Elena said looking down guiltily. Sierra sighed.

" It's okay. I just wish you told me. I want to see her. " Sierra told her as she pushed her anger down. She just got home, it's not the time to get angry. Elena nodded. The three siblings went to the cemetery and saw Aunt Jenna's gravestone. A tear rolled down Sierra's cheek but she wiped it away quickly and stood up. " Come on. Let's go home. "

When they got home Elena ordered pizza and Sierra went upstairs and put her stuff away. When she walked into her room she saw three boxes. One tall slim rectangular box and two medium square boxes. Sierra immediately knew what they were. Her easel, paints, and pictures of her friends and family. She decided she would set them up tomorrow. Sierra then refocused on her main task, unpacking. She took all of her clothes out and either hung them up in her closet or put them in her dresser. After Sierra unpacked the two bags she suddenly remembered her tote bag that she left in her car. Sierra ran down the stairs and out the door with her keys in hand and unlocked the passenger side door and took out her tote bag. She relocked the door and walked inside and closed and locked the front door. Sierra walked back upstairs and took out her new grimoire and put it in her desk drawer as her siblings still didn't know that she was a witch.

" Sierra! Jeremy! Dinner! " Elena called. Sierra walked down the stairs with Jeremy right behind her. She went into the kitchen and got three cups as Jeremy took the pizza from Elena and placed the box on the counter and got the plates as Elena poured soda into the cups. The three of them ate their dinner and caught up on what they missed without mentioning about the supernatural. After dinner, Sierra helped clean up and then went up to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN SIERRA AND JANA AND WHOEVER ELSE I CREATE.**

**Sierra POV**

I woke and grabbed my phone. It was eight in the morning and I didn't feel like actually getting up so I decided on scrolling through social media for a bit before actually getting out of bed. After an hour I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. It is also the day before Elena's birthday. After my shower, I walked back into my room and decided on wearing a grey cropped sweatshirt, blue jeans, and white converse. I kept my hair down and put on little makeup. I walked downstairs and got myself a cup of coffee as Elena had made breakfast. I took a slice of buttered toast and leaned on the island.

" So Elena. It's Saturday, what are you are going to do? " I asked.

" I'm going to the Grill to meet up with some friends. Your welcome to join. " Elena said.

" Maybe later. I'm thinking of going into town and find some inspiration to sketch. Which reminds me I have to set up my easel. " I said and ate the last bit of my toast and carried my cup of coffee upstairs with me to my room.

" Hey, Sierra. " Jeremy mumbled as he walked down the stairs half asleep.

" Hey, Jer. " I greeted as I entered my room. I placed my coffee on my desk and took a pair of scissors out of a drawer and opened the boxes open one by one. The first was the pictures. I placed them on the wall above my desk and placed one on my end table. The next box held my paints. I wasn't sure where to put them yet so I just placed them on my desk. Finally, I opened the last box which held my easel. I decided on placing it a corner.

_' I had to get some canvases while in town. '_ I told myself. Once I had placed everything where I wanted I grabbed my tote bag and made sure my sketchbook and a pencil were already in there. I then grabbed my keys and drove into town. First I had decided to get canvases so I wouldn't forget.

I had finally gotten enough canvases of all different sizes paid for and in my car. Canvases are NOT cheap by the way. I walked a bit and sat on a bench and tried to think of what to sketch. I couldn't think of anything. My mind was a total blank. Maybe I should take Elena on that offer and go to the Grill. I got in my car and drove to the restaurant/bar and parked. I remember coming here all the time before I left for art school. I walked in and looked for Elena. After a minute of looking around, I had found her. She was sitting with her two best friends, Caroline and Bonnie, Matt, and two other guys I never met. I walked up to their table and asked, " Don't mind if I join you? "

Caroline and Bonnie both were smiling and stood up and hugged me. When I touched Caroline I felt cold, death. She was a vampire how? What happened? Then when I touched Bonnie I felt her magic. She was a witch and a powerful one at that. When Bonnie and I stopped hugging we both looked at each other and smiled. I guess the cat's out of the bag.

" Come on, sit down. " Caroline said. I smiled and sat down next to Bonnie and across one the unknown guys. He had black hair and light blue eyes and looked to be around twenty while the guy next to him had sandy brown hair and stubble and hazel eyes and looked to be around his late twenties or early thirties.

" Hi, I'm Sierra Gilbert. Elena's older sister. " I introduced myself.

" I didn't know you had a sister. " the black-haired guy said.

" Yeah, Sierra went to art school in France when she was seventeen. She's amazing at sketching and painting. " Elena said. I felt my cheeks burn at her compliment. " Anyways, Sierra this is my friend Damon Salvatore and my history teacher and friend, Alaric Saltzman. " I shook hands with Damon at felt the same thing with Caroline. Cold, death. I immediately knew what he was. They're vampires. Jana and I read about vampires and came across a few on our travels.

" Your vampires. " I whispered shocked. How could my sister get involved with vampires, how did she? Everyone besides Bonnie looked shocked at how I knew. " Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I'm a witch. "

" How did you become a witch? " Elena asked.

" I found out when I was fifteen. That one summer where the power went out. Well, I somehow lit the candle on my dresser and when I told mom and dad about it they said I was a witch. I didn't believe at first because who wants to be a witch, but things kept happening. So I decided to talk to mom and dad about it more. Mom said that it came from her side that her mother was a witch. No, mom wasn't a witch. I guess it skipped her or something but anyways ever since they told me I've been practicing my magic. " I explained.

**~Flashback~**

_It was story summer night. Elena was at Bonnie's with Caroline and Jeremy was in his room. I was on my reading when suddenly the power went out. I reached over towards my phone and tried turning it on but all that showed up was a red bar on a battery. I groaned._

_' My phone was dead! Great just great! ' I yelled at myself. I closed my book and slid off my bed. I carefully walked towards my dresser where I had a vanilla-scented candle. I opened my top dresser drawer and tried feeling for the box of matches that I kept. It wasn't there._

_'Are you kidding me?! ' I mentally yelled at myself again. I glared at my candle and sighed. I closed my drawer and turned towards the door to ask my mom for a flashlight or matches when suddenly a gold light flickered on the wall in front of me. I turned around and saw that it came from the candle. The candle was now lit. How is that possible? Candles can't light themselves? I freaked out ran out into the living room where mom and dad were._

_" Mom! Dad! " I yelled and stopped in front of them._

_" What's wrong, dear? " Dad asked._

_" The power went out and my phone was dead and I looking for my matches. Then the candlelit up by itself! Itself! " I yelled, afraid they would think I was crazy. Mom and dad looked at each other as though they were having a silent conversation. Mom then looked at me._

_" Honey. You're not crazy. You're a witch. " Mom said calmly._

_" What?! You're crazy! " I yelled. A witch! I'm not a witch!_

_" Your mother is right, Sierra. " Dad said agreeing with mom. I shook my head in disbelief and walked away. I'm not a witch! I went to my room, blew out the candle and went to sleep._

_A week had passed and none of us had said anything. Yesterday I was arguing with Derik, my boyfriend. When I walked into another room with him on the other side of the door, I just had enough of him and screamed, " Enough! " When I did the door slammed shut on Derik's face. I jumped at what had happened._

_' What the hell! ' I yelled mentally. ' Okay, maybe mom and dad are right. But how? ' I thought to myself. I decided to ask them immediately. I left Derik's house and ran home. __When mom, dad, and I were alone I decided to bring it up. I told them everything._

_" Mom? How? " I asked._

_" It's from my side. My mother was a witch. Every other woman in our line were witches. It seems you have gotten the gift. " Mom said._

_" But what if something bad happens? What if I hurt someone? " I asked a tear falling down my cheek. Dad wiped it away and said, " That's why Bonnie's grandmother, Sheila is going to help you. She's a witch too. "_

_" But you must be careful and never tell anyone other than someone you fully trust. There are these people called hunters. Most of them hunt vampires but there are some that hunt vampires, werewolves, and witches. They don't want any supernatural being alive. " Mom said with a serious tone, " You have to promise, Sierra. " I nodded._

_" I promise. " I said seriously._

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

" Why didn't you tell us? " Caroline asked.

" Mom and dad made me promise not to tell anyone. And I didn't until I found out my best friend Jana who is a witch. Ever since we found out we studied magic together. Even created a few spells. " I answered remembering about the supernatural hunters. That's what they call them. Jana and I ran into them once but lost them. Dad said if you killed them you would get cursed just like with the vampire hunters. They didn't need to know about that, at least not now.

" Wow. " Bonnie said, " I didn't know you could create your own spells. "

" Yeah, you need a lot of concentration and have the right wording or it could all go wrong. You know Latin. It's kinda like Harry Potter. " I informed smiling. We all then talked and got to know each other and caught up on everything. I learned that there was this original hybrid that tried to kill Elena and was the one that killed Aunt Jenna for some stupid sacrifice. But there is a part of me that understands why he did the sacrifice I just wish that my family didn't get involved.


End file.
